


Peach Fuzz

by TheMelonDolphin



Series: Oneshot Wonders and Short Stories [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Facial Shaving, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMelonDolphin/pseuds/TheMelonDolphin
Summary: Max wants Cleo to shave his face, but the blue-haired boy refuses and wants to keep his chin curtain.





	Peach Fuzz

**Author's Note:**

> These little drabbles are just to keep you occupied until I release something big.

It was a cool autumn Saturday, the leaves turning fiery colors and breaking free from the trees. Max and Cleo were in the punk's room, laying on the bed and relaxing while soft acoustic music played from the Hi Fi on the shelf. Cleo was nursing a cigarette between his lips and blew out smoke, while Max just had his hands resting on his stomach looking at the ceiling. Joyce was working his shift at the Two Whales Diner and Davina was at Blackwell, so the boys had the house for themselves. "Do you ever just imagine pictures when you blow out smoke?" Max asked, breaking the silence.

Cleo looked at him, then chuckled lightly. "What?"

"Y'know, when you blow out smoke," Max explained, "do you ever picture any shapes when it fades away?"

Cleo glanced down at his cigarette that was just burning away. "Not really. Max, when I smoke it's not to picture little animals or trees-"

"Yeah, but don't you think it would be fun to just make little shapes?" Max said. "I saw a buck prancing."

The blue-haired boy laughed. "You're something else, Caulfield." He sat up, scratching his beard in the process.

"You should really shave. Your beard's getting long," Max commented.

"Hey, I like my chin curtain. You're just jealous because I can grow facial hair," the punk teased.

"I can grow a beard!" the brunet protested. "I just choose to go clean-shaven because it's itchy."

"Yeah, you never were one for excitement about puberty. Meanwhile I was ready to grow some fuzz when I was around 16."

Max nuzzled his nose in Cleo's cheek, feeling the slightly prickly strawberry-blond bristles on his boyfriend's face. He did think it suited Cleo, but every time he tried to kiss him it always scratched him. It wasn't helping that the blue-haired boy was growing it out into a full-fledged beard and not just a chin curtain. "Just shave it, for me. Please?" he asked, leaving a soft kiss on the punk's cheek after. Cleo smiled, unable to resist the adorableness of his boyfriend. He pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. They lingered for a moment then finally broke apart. "Maybe..." the rebel muttered.

"You better," Max said while cupping Cleo's face, "otherwise I'm not gonna kiss you 'till you do." He littered his face with kisses.

The punk scoffed. "I'd like to see _that_ happen," Cleo challenged.

Max put their lips together again in a short kiss, then pulled away and smirked. "That's the last one you get. No more until the beard is dead."

Cleo laughed. "You can't be serious. C'mon, I want a better kiss than that," the blue-haired boy puckered his lips, only to have fingers push them away.

"Nope. I'm not touching them until  _you_ _,_ Mister Price," he poked Cleo's stomach, "shave that beard a' your's."

Cleo stared daggers at his boyfriend. A cool azure met a fiery turquoise, and the punk tried to touch lips with Max, then plopped in his lap when the photographer moved away. "Maxwell  _fucking_ Caulfield, I will hit you," he threatened playfully. Max chuckled, and lifted his boyfriend's chin up. "Max,'  _never_ 'Maxwell,'" he corrected.

The blue-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. But can you resist me when I do... this!" He immediately straddled Max and danced his fingers across the brunet's stomach. The freckled boy burst into laughter, squirming around and trying to fight his boyfriend off. Even though he knew Cleo was stronger, it didn't stop the photographer from tussling with him. "Cleo, get off! Stop!" Max said between laughs.

"Gimme a smooch, Caulfield!" Cleo snickered.

Max kicked Cleo off, pinning him to the bed. "Shave, you dummy. I'm not gonna kiss you."

The punk chuckled. "Well, what if I don't?"

"Then you can say goodbye to fun-time after our date tonight."

* * *

 

Cleo stood in front of the mirror, frantically scratching at his beard.  _Should I really shave? I worked hard for it!_ the punk thought.  _But Max'll be mad if I don't, and I gotta have me some hipster smooches._ He looked at himself hard, staring at every last detail of his face.  _At least a trim..._  He took the bottle of shaving cream and put some in his hand. Scrubbing it across his jaw and neck, he wondered what he would look like clean-shaven. He had grown his hair out quite a bit from when he started to get little specks in his mid-teenage years. From there, he only trimmed because he didn't like being called a little boy. Unlike Max, who probably shaved every single day, or he still hasn't hit puberty. Taking the razor, he gingerly scraped it across his face, watching the cream disappear and more skin be visible.

After repeatedly scratching his face, multiple rounds of shaving cream, in 15 minutes Cleo's face was as clean as a whistle. He stroked it, feeling the soft skin of his cheeks.  _I guess I get what Max was talking about. My beard was kind of itchy, and damn I have soft cheeks. If I had known this sooner I would've shaved a year ago._ He wiped the excess cream from his face, and decided to doll up his hair and the rest of his body. In an hour, Cleo Price walked downstairs with his hair slicked back, button-down shirt, blazer, dress pants and loafers, and his dad's watch. He saw the couple on the couch watching T.V. Joyce spotted him and his eyes widened. "Cleo, you shaved! What's got you in a fancy mood?" Joyce asked.

"Gonna hang out with Max," the punk replied. Joyce took that as code for he was having a date night with Max, but since Davina wasn't too keen on same-sex couples, they had to keep quiet. Joyce had known Cleo was always a little gay, and when he started dating Max, his father couldn't have been more happy for him.

"Have fun!" Joyce waved in response, while Davina just grunted. Cleo was out the door and to the restaurant.

* * *

 

Walking up to the entrance, Cleo spotted Max with a pink button-down shirt and gray dress pants. When the brunet saw his groomed boyfriend, his face lit up with a hand covering his mouth. Cleo couldn't help but crack a big grin at the photographer's expression. He continued toward him and Max darted to him. He jumped in the punk's arms, laughing and clinging to his body. "You did it! You shaved! I'm so proud!" Max cheered. The blue-haired boy put him down, laughing too. "God I haven't seen you clean shaven since... since we were kids!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Now, I think you owe me something," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Hmm, I don't recall anything of the sort," Max teased. Cleo shot him a dirty look, making the freckled boy chuckle. "I'm just kidding, c'mere ya big gay blueberry." He pressed his lips to his boyfriend's in a long, passionate kiss. They almost slipped tongue in until Max pulled away. "Very soft and smooth."

Cleo chuckled. "Just for my beautiful face being stripped from its mane,  _your_ bony ass has to buy me dinner."

"Worth it!" Max fist pumped the air and took Cleo's hand, leading him into the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna do a lot more with a gender-bent Life is Strange AU because I love things like that. Also Joyce is a unisex name.


End file.
